Layla's Story
by Delilah Kyrsten
Summary: Twilight Fan-Fiction with made up characters. Main character: Layla Black. She is the adoptive daughter of Jacob Black. There sequel is now up. It's called "The Forbidden Love"
1. The Shadow

It was a hot, humid, muggy, hardly bearable, summer afternoon. Layla was sitting on her back patio, in a lounge chair, sipping on her soda. The sun beat down on her tan skin, as she pulled her sun-glasses back onto the top of her head. She glanced around, then stood up out of her chair, and stretched. She pulled off her cover-up, and slid off her flip-flops. She took her sunglasses off, and padded over to the edge of the pool. Layla first dipped one foot into the water then took a few steps back. She bent her knees, and took one long stride, jumping into the 10 foot deep pool. She glided into the water, and just waited there for a moment, letting the water rush around her.

She opened her eyes slightly, while still underwater, and looked around. This was usually when one of the boys from the pack followed her in. She listened for another splash, but not hearing one, she bent her knees, and pushed off of the bottom of the pool. She shot to the surface, and rubbed the water out of her eyes. She looked around, and was stunned to see a shadowy figure behind the big oak tree. She called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" She swam over the pools edge, and pushed herself up. She ran over to the chair, snatching her towel up. She wrapped it around her body, and paced over to the tree.

Poking her head around the base of the tree, she stepped on a rock, cutting her foot. "Ouch. Darn it." She grabbed her foot to check if she was bleeding. She lifted her foot, plucked out the rock, and saw three little drops of blood. Just at that moment she heard a rustle in the leaves above. She peered up and could have sworn she saw the figure darting out of the trees.

Layla growled at her own stupidity for not checking the area beforehand. She dashed off in the direction of the figure, hopping on her good foot. She mumbled under her breath, and glanced around. Seeing no one in her surroundings, she stripped down. She began to tremble, feeling her fur start to grow. She shivered repeatedly, and arched forward, a large, jet black wolf replacing her form.

The wolf sprinted into the woods, picking up a scent. She recognized it as the same individual at the tree. She pushed herself to go faster, using the pain in her paw as the incentive to catch him. She stopped for a moment, sniffed, and turned around quickly. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He was perfect, yet everything about him was wrong. His eyes were beautiful, yet they were bright red. He was so muscular, yet pale beyond reason. She knew right away that this was a bad situation. She stepped forward, forcing him to back up a few inches. That was all she needed.


	2. False Alarm

As he stepped back, the sun shone through the blanket of leaves. It hit the back of his neck slightly, sending the lightly flying back towards the trees behind him. Her eyes narrowed at him, and she snarled. She needed to phase, but also knew that it would mean standing naked in front of him. Then she remembered the cord around her ankle. She smirked mentally, and then backed up behind a tree. She could see him, yet he could not see her.

She phased, quickly pulling the cord, she slipped on the dress it held. She popped back out from behind the tree, still cautious. She took a few dainty steps forward, and sucked in a deep breath. "Who are you and why have you crossed the treaty line?" She remembered what Jake had told her, and put on her 'poker face'. She waited for the boy to talk, but she could sense that he was never going to.

She took another step forward, forgetting about her bleeding foot altogether, and looked at him. She frowned, growling her warning softly. The boy just stood there, ignoring everything, yet focused on something. In the same moment, she realized what he was focused on, and he leapt at her with inhuman speed and grace.

The next thing she knew, she had her arms out pushing against the boys chest. She looked into his eyes for a split second, and he gave up. She could see the hurt and the disappointment in them. She tilted her head, "Are you going to talk to me or do I have to take you back to the pack? They might decide to use you as a chew toy though." She smiled at him, hoping to let him open up to her. She waited, and sat down on the fallen tree. She lifted her foot, and wiped off the blood. She saw his eyes flash to her foot, and then focus in on the blood.

"That's why you lunged, isn't it? The…the blood, it drove you wild. That's why you rushed off. You didn't want to hurt me." She smiled at him, and leaned in to hug him. She apprehended that this was the wrong move, just a moment too late.


	3. Disaster Mode

He bit into her neck swiftly, with sharp teeth. She let out a scream audible to everyone within a mile. As for the pack, they all covered their ears from her mental shriek.

Meanwhile, Jake had just gotten home when his ears started ringing. He dropped all of the groceries, and took off in a dead sprint towards the woods. He couldn't think about anything else, all that mattered now was his baby-girl. He kept running for a while.

At the same moment, Alice Cullen had just finished fixing Bella's make up, when she had a vision. She knew it would happen, but she wasn't going to let this nomad vampire kill her Layla. She dropped everything, and made up an excuse to leave. The only person who really knew what happened was Edward. He ran with her the whole way there.

Jake, Alice, and Edward all arrived at the same instant. They glanced at each other, as if sharing some unheard plan, then leapt into action. Jake ran to Layla, and pulled her off of the boy. Alice also ran to Layla, inspecting her. And Edward ran after the boy, who was running away. Jake held his unconscious daughter to his chest, stroking her hair softly, while Alice examined the bites. She shook her head slowly. "It's going to happen. That or I could try and suck the venom out. But I don't think I will be able to stop. Nessie might." She whipped out her cell phone and pressed a button. She explained the situation to her and told Nessie to get down here now.

Renesmee arrived just moments after Kaci. Kaci Clearwater, eldest of the Clearwater children, was on patrol when she was alerted by the mental yelp. She ran a few miles before locating everyone. When she appeared, Kaci ran to Jake, who was still holding the unconscious teenager. Alice sent her with Edward, being the second fastest runner in the pack. Kaci ran off, shaking and trembling the whole way to the woods.


	4. Questions

"Nessie, she needs you." Alice said to her. She waved her over, and knelt down beside Jacob & Layla. Alice nodded, and Jacob lifted Layla into Nessie's arms. The hybrid raised the girl to her lips and she bent her head over Layla's neck. She hesitantly placed her mouth over the bites, and began to suck the venom out of the blood. Nessie's eyes widened and turned dark when the vitae reached her mouth. She held Layla tighter in her arms and eventually pulled away when Alice, grabbed her shoulders.

Nessie walked away, silently, handing Layla back to Jake. He held her tightly in his grasp, clutching her to his chest. "Baby-girl, wake up. Layla, come one. Wake up." He whispered in her ear, and she fluttered her eyes. She groaned and gently touched her wounds on her neck. "What..? What happened?" She grabbed onto her dad, and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Where..? Where did he go? Daddy, where'd the boy go?" She looked around for a moment and then leaned back on her dad, feeling faint and nauseous.

Just as she rested her eyes, Edward, Kaci, and the boy came back. Kaci, holding one arm of the boy and Edward the other. Jake motioned to the fallen tree; the duo laid the boy on it, and then walked over to Layla. She smiled up at all of them "Thank you all. I don't really know what happened. But I know it wasn't good." She glanced over at the boy lying on the tree, and her eyes fell to his. He looked ashamed, disappointed in himself, and afraid of them. She lifted herself, sitting up, then walked over to him and sat on the ground next to him. "Will you tell me who you are now? Please?" She kept a straight face, not wanting to give away her feelings.


	5. Riley

He blinked at her a few times then cleared his throat. "I…I'm….Riley." He looked away shyly, and hid his face, brushing his blond hair over his eyes. She raised her hand up, and gently rested it on his shoulder. "Hi Riley, I'm Layla, Layla Black." She smiled at him, and lightly moved her hand. He just stared at her. "Aren't you afraid of me? I could do that again at anytime."

She nodded at him, "I know that. I'm not stupid, but I'm not your average girl either." She smiled, and stood up, walking back to her friends and family. "You are welcome to stay here, but you can't attack anyone again." She looked into his eyes, and blinked a few times. He shrugged, "I don't have anywhere else to go. So I guess I'll stay." She went up to him and smiled. "Don't jump me this time please." She said, and hugged him.

Alice smiled and held Edward's hand. "They're going to be great friends Edward. I can see it." She smirked and winked at Layla. Layla turned and nodded, then turned back to Riley. "She's right. I already decided that." She smiled, turned back to Jake, and took his hand. "Let's go home Daddy."

_The End_

**There is a possible sequel to this, where Riley becomes Layla's love interest. If you'd like to see more, then tell me :) **


End file.
